


Scambled Eggs

by Chimachanga



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Light Angst, Mentions of Death, Mentions of the human SOULs, Multi, Underscramble, mentions of fire, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-09 00:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11093376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimachanga/pseuds/Chimachanga
Summary: A bunch of drabbles inspired by arcadeology's AU Underscramble.





	1. The End of the Beginning

MK loved his family. It had taken a while to warm up to them, but they soon became the people he loved most in this terrible world. There was his cool dad, his cool uncle, his even cooler aunt, and, of course, his best friend and sibling, Chara.

His dad was really cool. He was a skeleton, first of all (what kind of monster could be cooler than a skeleton?), and he was also king of the entire Underground. He was strong and powerful, but he never abused his power. He was really kind, and he disliked fighting. He was the one who always knew when to give MK space, and he never got mad at him unless MK did something that got him and/or Chara hurt, but whenever he did get mad, he’d always apologize afterward and more than make up for it by taking the time to read them a bedtime story or help them in a kitchen heist.

His uncle was the Royal Scientist. As a scientist, he was guaranteed to have his quirks. These quirks soon become endearing to MK. He would always bring MK and Chara these really strange machines and show them how the machines worked. If MK and Chara ever found anything in the dump, they’d bring it to him, and he’d immediately take time from his day to fix it. He even let them wander around without lab safety gear. That hadn’t been the best decision on his part, since MK almost got eye cut out by a piece of flying metal that just refused to get unstuck. His uncle only had one HP, but his teleportation ability made up for it by leaps and bounds. MK and Chara got away with so many pranks by using him as a space-and-time bus. He never got tired of them, and he was always enthusiastic to see them. Dad said that he was almost never this excited around anyone else.

His aunt was the head of the Royal Guard and Dad’s right hand woman. He was downright cool, and she and dad had been childhood friend, much like MK and Chara. She almost always caught them whenever they tried pranking her, and she’d noogie them and call them punks and ask them what they thought they were doing. She often underestimated her strength, but she could be as thoughtful and gentle-hearted as Dad if she wanted to be. For a Royal Guard, she certainly disliked violence and the idea of hurting people. She despised the idea of harming innocents and would literally fight anyone who disagreed with her. Her cooking was always way too intense, but that was just her charm… unless it was spaghetti. Her spaghetti was the best thing MK had ever tasted.

Chara… Chara was his platonic soulmate, his partner-in-crime, his sibling… his best friend. He always teased them for being such a softie, but secretly, it was what made him like them so much. Chara was gentle and kind to everyone they came across, and they had boundless patience for MK, no matter what sort of unjustified act he did. They never fought back, and they cried when MK stole their wig and didn’t tell them where it was. MK eventually felt bad enough that he had given it back, and they hugged him tightly for his action. They were the one who had found him when he’d first fallen. They were the one he had first trusted in this place, here underground. They were the one that got him to open up and allow himself to love the others who were trying to reach out to him. They were the one that put love back into his heart and rekindled that hope for the future that had been crushed by hated-drenched human hands.

That’s why he was doing what he was doing right now. He forced himself to swallow these blue flowers. These monsters would get their freedom. They deserved to be on the surface much more than those terrible humans did. The humans were the ones who deserved to wallow in this dark damp cavern of despair and hopelessness. He and Chara would free them from this prison, and they would once more wander the earth. He was reminded of how he could find his family looking up through the hole he had fallen through once upon a time. His uncles could summon those giant skulls, and he occasionally saw the scientist sitting on a skull that was floating in midair close to the entrance, staring up at the sky through those large glasses.

He would die, and monsterkind would thrive in freedom.

…

Why did it end like this?


	2. Flowey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perseverance can have unforeseen consequences.

Sans was at a loss. He needed to lessen his brother’s suffering. He knew that Papyrus was hurting from all these humans, these children, he’s had to kill for the rest of monsterkind. Undyne, Papyrus best friend, had abandoned them because she disagreed with Papyrus decision that he had made in a time of pain and grief. Sans knew this was probably biased, but he thought that Undyne was being a coward for running and hiding instead of fighting Papyrus on the matter. Then again, Sans was a coward too.

He curled into himself against the caved in entrance to Cavedin (his brother never had been the best at naming things) at the long, garbled, mournful sounds that echoed through the tunnels. He’d screwed up. He’d screwed up big time. Why did he have to put so much PSV into the fallen monsters? Their forms couldn’t hold the PSV, for they didn’t have enough physical matter like humans did… maybe that was it.

Sans looked up in realization, pale blue tears still running down his cheekbones.

Maybe the PSV would bring the will to live to an inanimate object. Inanimate objects were made of as much physical matter as humans, technically speaking. He scrambled to his feet and took a shortcut to Papyrus’s garden. This was his last shot at redemption.

Grabbing one of the many blue flowers that had sprouted from the seeds of Chara’s death, he grabbed a flower pot and scooped several handfuls of dirt into it before shortcutting back to his lab in Cavedin. He avoided looking at the amalgamates, wincing at every sound they made, and he went to a fridge. Sans carefully extracted a syringe filled with thick purple fluid before closing the fridge behind him.

He set the flower in the flower pot, covering up the root with dirt, and carefully injected the PSV into the flower. He knew it wouldn’t work immediately, so he turned on a sink and began to clean the syringe out. The PSV didn’t have an immediate affect on the fallen, and it had taken about a day for them to melt. The flower didn’t have a previous consciousness, so even if it did end up melting like the monsters did, it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, right? Sans sent the syringe down the disposal chute he had engineered specifically for the purpose of discarding potentially hazardous materials to monsterkind. He turned around just in time to hear a small noise, almost like a whine.

The skeleton perked up and went to the flower and watched in awe as a pair of small black eyes slowly blinked open, a mouth opening slightly to let out a confused noise.

“U-Un...Uncle S-Sans?” Sans froze, eye lights disappearing. He tried to past the lump in his metaphorical throat.

“Ch-Chara?” he whispered, shaking his head slightly. No no no no no this was not meant to happen how would Chara survive and act without a proper SOUL--

“W-What’s going on?” the flower asked weakly, a tone of panic creeping in. “Why can’t I feel a-anything? Where are my arms and legs--Uncle Sans, what’s going on?”

“Shhhh,” Sans hushed, reaching out to the flower before pulling back, realizing he didn’t know where to pat a freaking flower to calm it down. “Chara… what do you remember?”

“Um… I remember… going to the human village,” Chara said, sounding almost unsure. Their voice grew more confident as they went along. “And the humans attacked me. They thought I had killed…”

“MK?” Sans offered gently.

“Yeah,” Chara said. “They thought I killed him, so they tried to kill me. I heard MK speaking to me through his SOUL, and he told me to bring his body back to the mountain, so I did, and…”

“And then we found you,” Sans said.

“And I died,” Chara finished softly, horrified. “We died.” The flower looked up at Sans, black eyes wide. “If I died, then what--”

“I’m so sorry, Chara,” Sans said, voice trembling. Tears pooled at the corners of his eye sockets even as he fought back the onslaught of grief. “I didn’t mean to--Chara… you’re a flower… without a SOUL…”

“W-What--” Chara started before cutting themself off and looking down to see a stem and dirt. “G-Get me out. Get me out of this pot! Get me out!” they cried in alarm.

Sans scrambled to pick up the pot, and he held Chara close to his chest as he shortcutted to the nearest area of dirt he could think of. Papyrus’s garden. Sans scooped Chara out and reburied their roots in the dirt of the garden. The blue flower looked around almost forlornly.

“I can’t feel anything,” Chara said. “No emotions… just fear and probably excitement.”

“Survival instincts,” Sans realized.

“I think… I need some time to figure this all out,” Chara said. They popped into the dirt and disappeared, leaving Sans kneeling in the garden.

 

He never saw them again.


	3. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hapstablook becomes Mettaton and gains a sibling in the process.

Hapstablook was buzzing in excitement. Their old friend Alphys had finally finished their body for them, and Hapstablook had to go to Nyehopolis since going through the Outlands and the Crystal Line was too risky for an uninhabited body. He danced around people to get to Alphys’s place since he knew that if anyone passed through him, they’d get really cold. When he finally got there, he twirled in through the front door to see Alphys napping on the couch and a tall thing covered by a tarp sitting in the middle of the room, a cable connected to the power outlet in a nearby wall going underneath the tarp.

“Alphys, darling!” Hapstablook trilled, waking up the dinosaur monster. “I’m here!”

“Oh, hey Happy,” Alphys greeted. She sat up in a more respectable position, though it was still casual and lax. “So since you want to prove yourself to your cousin without letting him know you’re his cousin, we’re gonna need to change your name.”

“Oh,” Hapstablook said. “I hadn't thought of that. You’re so smart, darling.”

“I’ve been thinking about names for you and your new body,” Alphys said, standing up and making her way to the tarp-covered thing. She took the tarp off and watched Hapstablook’s eyes grow wide in awe and amazement. “What about Mettaton?”

“It’s gorgeous!” Hapstablook exclaimed, flying around the body a few times to get a good look at the slick black and grey metal. The hips were fabulous, and the belt around the center had a little pink heart on it, a place for his SOUL. Alphys even got the hair fringe right! “Both the name and the body!”

“I threw on some clothes since it looked cooler,” Alphys said, gesturing to the pink scarf, gloves, and boots. “Why don’t you try it out?”

Hapstablooks took a deep breath and flew into the body. The robotic body, controlled by Hapstablook, now Mettaton, opened one eye, then the other. Both eyes closed again before opening simultaneously. One arm moved, then the other, and he lifted a leg, admiring both the leg and the seamless joints. He stepped off the small platform the body had been standing on and gave a little twirl

"How does it feel?” Alphys asked with a fond smile.

“Absolutely fabulous!” Mettaton trilled happily. He wrapped his (apparently extendable) arms around Alphys and lifted her up in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“No problem, bro,” Alphys said. Both she and Mettaton froze.

“Did you just--”

“No.”

“You--”

“No!”

“You called me--”

“NO!”

“BROTHER!” Mettaton squealed giddily, giggling. “I LOVE YOU TOO SISTER!”

“Shut up Mettaton!” Alphys said, though she was laughing all the same. “Uh… adds to your alias, right?”

“Of course!” Mettaton said with a wide grin, setting Alphys back down on her feet. “I’m going to Blooky’s place right now!”

“Hey, hey! Maybe not?” Alphys said, stopping him. “You still need to get used to your new body, and you can’t go around calling him nicknames when he doesn’t even know who you are. Besides, I still need to work on the batteries for your body. It’s not the most energy-efficient right now.” Mettaton pouted, but gave in anyway.

“Fine,” he sighed melodramatically, enjoying the metallic ring to his voice. “I shall put off my dreams for a while longer!”

“Hush, idiot,” Alphys laughed. “I’m almost done with designing this battery anyway. It should take only a few more days. Until then, you’re staying hooked up to the wall.” Mettaton looked down and realized that he had tangled himself up in the charging cable already.

He tripped over his own feet when trying to untangle himself, and he had to listen to Alphys’s laughter, which was soon followed by his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests regarding this AU, feel free to send them to me.


	4. The Power Plant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undyne runs away from the capitol and deals with the humans who fall into the Underground.

Undyne was furious with Papyrus and all those cowards who dared to stay by his side. She took all her necessities plus some luxuries and all her money and stole away in the middle of the night to the place where Chara and MK had first met, the Power Plant. She shut and locked the doors behind her with magic, making it only openable by herself as long as she lived, and went down the long hallway and up the stairs. Looking around, she realized that she could easily build her own house here. For now, she set up camp.

A few months later, she had befriended nearly every creature in the Power Plant… or at least they all knew her name. She had put together a home that looked suspiciously like Papyrus’s, and she had figured out her way around the Power Plant, finding the quickest way from her new home to the entrance to the Underground. She now made her patrols around the Power Plant daily, and to her surprise, it only took about seven years for the first human since MK to fall.

She ran into them only a couple rooms from the entrance, and they were limping. They probably broke their leg on their way down. She rushed toward them, hand alight with green healing magic. They flinched away but soon melted into her gentle hold, and the human child began to cry, throwing themself into her chest and sobbing. She held them there until they were calm enough to pull away, leg fully healed.

“Greetings,” Undyne said as gently as she could… which was actually not that gently. “I am Undyne, caretaker of the Power Plant. You’re a human, right?”

The child nodded, and Undyne got a better look at them. They were small, smaller than MK or Chara, and they had a pink ribbon tied into their hair. A small toy knife stuck out of the waistband of their knee-length skirt, and they wore an oversized sky blue sweater. Black flats were dirty and worn. “What’s your name, kid?” Undyne asked softly.

“A-Alice,” the child said timidly. A girl, then.

“Would you like to come to my home?” Undyne offered. “It can be dangerous to go through the Underground alone.” Alice nodded and took Undyne’s hand as the fish monster stood up. Undyne flinched a little at the familiar contact, but she smiled and led Alice through the Power Plant.

About a month later, she found out through a froggit that Alice had been wandering around the Power Plant and fell into a spike puzzle, which had gone through her chest. A nearby spider saw her SOUL and had taken it to the capitol for Papyrus. Undyne wept in grief for her lost child. She would teach the next one how to get out of situations with monsters and puzzles like that. She would protect the next one better than she had protected Alice. She would not fail the next one.

She did.

His name was Bruce, and he had been a rowdy spirit. He wore an orange bandanna with abs on it around his neck and always wore a stiff leather glove on his right hand. His eyes practically had stars in them when Undyne laughed at his bandanna and showed him her own abs. He had stolen away in the middle of the night like she had once upon a time. She heard from a spider that he’d been caught by the Emberfall sentries and had been dragged kicking and shouting to the capitol. Another spider told her that he had dusted one of the monsters in the forest, a Vulkin, by accident.

Undyne mourned, for now she had failed two children.

She would fail three more times (Eliza, Ethan, Tracy) before she heard idle chatter echo down the hallway. Then, well…

She would make a new friend.


	5. Asgore

Sans was more than surprised when a pair of goat monsters kicked his door open and carried in another goat monster, which was suffering from really bad burns. He was froze in place until the lady goat monster rushed toward him and, grabbing him by the shoulders, cried and begged for him to help her ex-husband. Guess that would explain the kid goat monster in the rain poncho. As if in a daze, he went to see the hurt goat monster.

Once he saw the damage done, he winced and shoved everything on the nearest table onto the floor and instructed the lady to put her ex-husband on the table. He ordered the kid to go upstairs and grab the large white box filled with tools. The kid nodded and rushed to do so while Sans shortcutted away to grab the medical gear he’d stored away. He found himself following old habits and hooking up his new patient to an IV bag and putting a pillow underneath the goat monster’s head. The kid came back with the box and dropped it at Sans’s feet.

“Please leave this room and do not come back until I say so,” Sans commanded. The goat lady and child looked at each other, worried, before moving to do as he said. Maybe he couldn’t save MK. Maybe he couldn’t save Chara. Maybe he couldn’t save the amalgamates.

Maybe he couldn’t keep his brother happy or Undyne from leaving them behind… but maybe he could save this one life. This one life wouldn’t be anything compared to all those he’d failed… but it was something, right?

He patched up the goat monster to the best of his abilities and finished up the job by cutting the burnt edges of his long blond hair off and throwing some of the hair in the way of his burnt eye. That was unsalvageable. The goat monster would still be able to see out of that eye, but the tissue around it would be irreparable. Satisfied that he’d minimized the damage, he gave a sigh of relief and tiredly called the other two back in.

“How is he?” the lady asked.

“He’ll live,” Sans said, voice tired. When was the last time he’d slept? “He’s got some burns around his eye--the eyes themselves are fine, thank stars--and on his back. He has some scars that will be covered up by fur once it grows back--”

“What about his foot?” the kid asked, pointing at his father’s right foot, which was covered by a rag. Sans winced at that.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “The foot was beyond repair. I had to amputate it.” Sans gestured vaguely toward the bucket at the foot of the table, which had a small pile of dust in it. “He’ll have some heart problems due to all this, so I’ll be working on a pacemaker for him… who are you people anyway?”

The lady flushed in embarrassment. “I am Toriel,” she said. “This is my son Asriel, and my ex-husband, Asgore. I apologize for bursting in unannounced, but this was urgent.”

“What happened?” Sans asked.

“I brought Asriel over to visit his father for a week,” Toriel started.

“But when we got there, it was totally on fire!” Asriel cut in. “So Mom picked him up and we ran here all the way from the Crystal Line!”

“The Crystal Line?” Sans asked in surprise. “You’re lucky he’s still alive, then.”

“Thank you so much for helping him,” Toriel said.

“I couldn’t let him die, could I?” Sans replied. “I’m going to need to get him a stretcher and some more IVs until he recovers. I’ll contact you then.”

“Oh! Here’s my phone number,” Toriel said, taking a pen and a notepad from her dress pocket and scribbling down her number. She tore off the piece of paper and handed it to Sans. “I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Don’t,” Sans said. “Please, don’t try to repay me. I insist.”

“Oh well… thank you, again,” Toriel said. “Asriel, let’s go home. We can bake a pie for your father when he gets better, ok?”

“Yeah! He’d love that!” Asriel chirped, happy that his father was alive. “Thanks mister Doctor!”

“Asriel,” Toriel scolded.

“Just call me Dr. Sans,” Sans called out to them as they left the lab. He looked at the patient. “Let’s get you off the table now.”

 

 

Sans ended up just putting a thick blanket under Asgore and never moved him off the table. While the goat monster was unconscious, he had put in the pacemaker, and it was working well enough. He was reading one of his joke books when he heard the first groan of pain. He turned the TV off and rushed to Asgore’s side, climbing onto the stool he had set there to get a better look at the guy. When Asgore opened his red eyes blearily and looked at Sans, squinting his eyes against the bright light, Sans realized that, yes, he was done for. This guy would be the end of him, and--

“Wha--Who--Where am I?” Asgore rasped in a deep voice, trying to get up and only being stopped by Sans’s small skeletal hands. “Wh-What happened? Who a-are you?”

“A-Asgore, right?” Sans said. “Please sit back. Your ex-wife and son brought you in after your house caught on fire, and I tried to help you to the best of my abilities, but you lost your foot. You have scar tissue mainly around your right eye and back, and you will have heart problems for perhaps the rest of your life. I put in a pacemaker and am currently working on a prosthetic foot for you. Both of your eyes still work, and your fur will regrow over your various scars, and you lost your horns since I found the nubs--”

“But who are you?” Asgore interrupted. “I’d like to know who saved my life.” Sans found a light flush of blue paint his cheekbones at the way it was worded.

“I-I’m Dr. Sans,” Sans said. “The Royal Scientist.”

“Well thank you, Doctor,” Asgore said.

“Should… should I call your family?” Sans asked. “I think they would like to see you.”

“Yes,” Asgore said, voice tired. “Yes… please wake me up when they get here.”

“Ok,” Sans nodded. He dialled Toriel’s number as Asgore drifted off once more to sleep.

Sans gave a small smile. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last he'd see of Asgore.


	6. The Promise

“And then Asuko fought the demon, but the demon was really strong and beat him into the ground,” said the stranger. “The demon then told him that he had killed Asuko’s father and then just left while he sat there in a bleeding brokenhearted mess.”

“What an asshole!” Undyne remarked. She had been talking to this stranger from behind the door, who spoke of these cartoons called anime, and while they weren’t the most accurate, the plotlines were certainly intriguing, especially in the way the stranger spoke of these animes. The stranger was cute in the way she spoke of anime with enthusiasm or disgust (depending on which anime it was. She despised Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2 but loved the first one), and the way she spoke of her adopted sibling Mettaton with such love and adoration reminded Undyne fondly of Chara and MK. Undyne considered herself and the stranger to be good friends now, even if they didn’t know each other’s names or what they looked like. This was the best part of her day for the former Royal Guard.

“Heh, yeah,” the stranger laughed in agreement. She was quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Hey lady, are you ok? You sound less… intense than usual.”

“I’m just remembering is all,” Undyne shrugged. “I’ve taken care of all the humans who have come through, and… most of them left around this time of year only to be killed by that spineless coward.”

“Really?” the stranger asked. "Wow... I'm sorry."

“I… I know I don’t even know your name, and you don’t know mine,” Undyne said, almost hesitatingly. “But… can you promise me one thing?

“Depends,” the stranger replied cautiously.

“If a human ever comes through this door… watch over them, please?” Undyne asked. “If not because they are merely children, for me?”

Undyne knew she was asking this stranger to commit what could be treason on her behalf. They didn't even know much about each other, and really, how much trust and faith could you put into a person you don't even know the name of? She wouldn't hold it against this person if they refused her request... ok that was a lie. She would try to not hold it against this person because, even if they wouldn't break the law for her, they made good company, and life in the Power Plant could easily become lonely and repetitive. She would hate to lose this person's friendship simply because she asked too much from them.

The stranger finally said, “...Ok. Yeah, sure. I’ll look after them.”

Undyne blinked in surprise, then smiled in relief.

“Thank you,” Undyne sighed. “Wow, that... really takes some worry off my shoulders.”

The stranger chuckled. “Any time,” she said.

“So what’s this you’re telling about this new star?” Undyne asked.

“Oh Metta loves that guy’s TV show even if it's just a goat guy singing. He's not even that big of a deal yet,” the stranger started. Undyne knew she was in for a long listening session.

She really didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants me to write anything from Underscramble, I'm happy to take your requests.


	7. Napstablook, Head of the Royal Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite ghost does a little bit of self-reflection.

Napstablook did not know how to deal with these oblivious idiots and endearingly naive rookies and softies he was surrounded by.

First of all, there was the Royal Scientist. Sans was a good friend of Napstablook’s, and they often did nerdy things together, like play Dungeons and Dragons or watch old human cartoons or play games on the surface together. They were just two nerdy guys who hung out. Napstablook could easily admire the small skeleton’s genius. He had once watched Sans put together a machine that put ketchup on hotdogs for you in a record time of six hours.

That genius was, unfortunately, overshadowed by Sans’s tendency to use bad jokes to cover up his depression and his obliviousness to the fact that Asgore obviously liked him back. The jokes, Napstablook could probably tolerate. Jokes can grow on you after a while. BUT! Watching your friend pine after someone who is pining back but neither of them notice is only infuriating. It took all of Napstablook’s self control to not lock the two in a room together with a sign that told those two idiots that their crushes were reciprocated. The Royal Guard actually punched a hole through a wall once just thinking about it.

Then, there was Mettaton. Napstablook didn’t even know where to begin with this guy. He reminded Napstablook of his cousin Hapstablook, who disappeared a few years ago and hasn’t been seen since. Mettaton reminded Napstablook of the very reason he joined the Royal Guard, to protect those who couldn’t protect themselves.

Now don’t get him wrong, Mettaton was a strong and skilled fighter. If properly motivated, he could probably stop even a human… but that was the problem. Mettaton was too nice. Napstablook knew that Mettaton wouldn’t kill the human. Mettaton had a heart of gold, even if he tended to act selfishly sometimes. Napstablook had witnessed firsthand Mettaton’s protectiveness over his adopted sister Alphys when someone had tried to pick on her at Wingdings (Napstablook was pretty sure Alphys reciprocated this protectiveness). Because of this, Napstablook has decided to teach Mettaton how to bake cakes, but it somehow never ended well. Napstablook never could figure out what went wrong, but they managed to nearly burned down his house once. Nearly.

Lastly, of course, there was Papyrus. Napstablook still remembered that time when he first possessed a suit of armor and challenged the king to a fight. The tall skeleton simply dodged every attack and refused to fight back. He had waited until Napstablook collapsed from magical exhaustion, offered the ghost a plate of mediocre spaghetti, and asked him if he wanted to know how to beat the king.

Papyrus had personally trained Napstablook and let the ghost rise up the Royal Guard ladder on his own. The skeleton had been so proud the day Napstablook became the head of the Royal Guard, even prouder than the first time Napstablook had managed to land a hit on the king… and sometimes, Napstablook had to wonder how much emotional pain Papyrus was in. The guy had a heart of gold just like Mettaton, but the skeleton showed it more. Somehow, the king was still able to kill the five human children who had fallen down here.

Napstablook used his position to look out for these three. If they died, then… Napstablook wouldn’t know what to do… that was a lie. He’d fight the one(s) who had killed them and take his revenge, even if he got killed in the process. He’d fight with perseverance, unwavering, and he would take his last breaths defending his loved ones until the end.

 

Years later, Napstablook would find himself looking back at these thoughts with a bitter smile.

Who knew those morbid thoughts would come true, and at the hands of a human?


End file.
